


"Do I make you uncomfortable?"" Not as much as you'd like."

by sunset_shadows



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_shadows/pseuds/sunset_shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance has wanted to get Keith in his bed since he'd known he was gay and Keith's got wet dreams about Lance without knowing he's bi.<br/>They both make their dreams come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Do I make you uncomfortable?"" Not as much as you'd like."

The blue and red paladins were sitting on the floor of the hangar, both busy checking the wiring of their lions.  
"Keith?"  
No answer came from the shorter boy.  
"Keeeith?", the taller one tried again.  
Still no answer.  
"Keith Kogane, red paladin, will you bother replying to me, or it takes too much effort?!"  
"What?", Keith begrudgingly replied.  
"I'm hot", Lance complained.  
"It's not my fault and I can't do anything about it, so stop making a fuss".  
"Why has the climate of this ship to be so damn humid?", the paladin carried on whining.  
"It's set to resemble the weather of Altea, that's why. I have two solutions to your problem: one, you take off your shirt; two, you take an icy bath. Now shut up."  
Lance took off his t-shirt, and kicked off his shoes.  
"I'm still hot.", he informed his companion.  
"I don't care.", Keith assured.  
"Would you mind it if I also got rid of my pants?"  
"Do whatever you like. I've already told you, I don't care".  
Lance was disappointed, by now he had got used to the strange temperatures of the ship, and he was only stripping of his clothes in an attempt to lure Keith into his bed.  
Ever since he had known the boy was gay, Lance had tried to drop hints that he had a crush on him, but Keith was either completely oblivious, or actively ignoring them.  
Now only wearing his briefs, the blue paladin started walking around the room, swaying his hips and not bothering to hide his growing erection.  
"Could you stop showing off like that Lance?", Keith asked.  
"Does it make you uncomfortable?"  
"No, but you're distracting me."  
Lance approached the other boy and sat on his lap.  
"Does this make you uncomfortable?"  
"Not as much as you'd like."  
"Oh, but that's where you're wrong, I don't want you to be uncomfortable.", the boy grinned and started slowly grinding on Keith's pants.  
A soft moan escaped the paladin's mouth.  
"Mmm... I see you're liking it." , Lance assessed, then he threw his arms around Keith's neck and started kissing him. Hesitantly at first, but when the other boy put his hands on his hips and parted his lips allowing access to his mouth, the kiss became more intense.  
Keith was the first to pull back, "What if the others see us?", he worried.  
"Let them watch.", Lance replied while biting Keith's neck.  
The red paladin took Lance's face between his hands:"I'd like to go beyond a simple make out session and I don't want to be caught in the middle of being fucked by you."  
The taller boy threw his head back and laughed, then stared right into Keith's eyes and murmured:"I see you go right to the point. Well then, let's go to my room."  
Once there, the shorter boy freed himself of his pants and t-shirt, only to climb on Lance, who was sprawled on the bed, a moment later.  
"If I'd known it was so easy to make you jump out of your clothes, I would have tried to bring you in my room sooner, instead of waiting till now.", Lance whispered in his lover's ear.  
"If I had known earlier you were bi, I would have jumped on you by the end of the first week", he told him, while his hand inched towards Lance's cock and took hold of it.  
The blue paladin gasped at the sudden contact and snaked out of his briefs.  
Keith started moving his hand around Lance's shaft in slow strokes, taking his time and appreciating the moans that escaped from the other boy's mouth.  
"I would have never imagined you were so big.", he confessed.  
"So you did have wet dreams about me, didn't you?", the taller boy managed to say between a moan and another.  
"Oh, lots and lots of them", Keith sensually told him.  
He then moved his face closer to Lance's dick and took him in his mouth, tasting him and licking his head, lingering on the spots that made Lance's grip on his hair tighten.  
He alternated slow licks of his tongue with quick pumpings of his hand and in a matter of minutes Lance was already writhing under him, struggling to keep steady and not heave is hips in an attempt to fuck Keith's mouth.  
"Keith,", he gasped, "I won't hold on for much longer."  
"Don't worry, I'll swallow, come for me."  
And after two quick bobs of his head, the boy had his mouth filled with Lance's cum.  
"Oh, fuck, you're soo good.", the taller boy panted, "Now it's my turn of taking care of you".  
Lance rolled over the shorter boy, sat on his thighs, clasped his hand around his cock and started sliding it up and down, slicking it with the precum that was already leaking out of it.  
"Faster.", the red paladin pleaded, mouth pressed against Lance's shoulder.  
The other boy complied, enjoying the sensation of having Keith at his mercy.  
He tentatively brought his mouth near the head of Keith's dick and briskly slid the flat of his tongue over it, while he continued pumping with his hand.  
The red paladin's nails dag into his back and a soft 'fuck, you're so, so good' was whispered into his ear.  
Lance carried on licking up and down Keith's shaft, focusing on the sensitive strip of skin under the head of his cock, until it started to tense inside his mouth. The red paladin pulled out, but the other boy didn't stop stroking his cock with a fast pace until Keith came screaming his name.  
"Fuck, it's been the best blowjob I've ever had.", the shorter boy wheezed, heart racing inside his chest.  
"Wow, seriously? It was my first...", Lance admitted.  
Keith was taken aback:"If that's what you do the first time, I wonder which miracles you'll be able to perform once you've had some practice", he smirked. "Now, get some condoms and lube, I want you inside me".  
As soon as Lance found some rubbers, Keith pushed two of his fingers in the boy's mouth, who started to coat them with saliva, then began preparing himself, loosening his butthole and letting faint moans out of his mouth.  
Lance was more turned on then ever and his cock had already started to stiffen again.  
"Liking what you see?", Keith asked.  
Lance was enchanted by the shivering frame of the boy, the sound of his slightly labored breath, his rosy cheeks.  
"I want to fuck you so bad now", he let slip out.  
"Good, put some lube on you're monstrous cock and we're good to go".  
The blue paladin poured a generous amount of lube in his hand and started spreading it on himself, meanwhile Keith had positioned himself on all fours with his face against the wall.  
Lance grabbed the other boy's ass cheeks and spread then open, aligning his head with his hole.  
"I'm getting in, okay?", he asked.  
"Just do it. I want to be filled by you."  
Lance pushed in and Keith started moaning, he stopped for a while to get used to the warm tightness around him.  
"What are you waiting for? Please, I need you to start thrusting...", the paladin begged.  
The boy began to thrust, sliding his cock in and out of Keith, while the boy became a whimpering mass beneath him.  
Lance clasped his hands tighter around Keith's hips to balance on the bed.  
"Harder.", Keith pleaded.  
Lance increased the pace and was rewarded by Keith grabbing the headboard to keep himself steady.  
The blue paladin groaned loudly while fucking the other pilot and scratched his back, but Keith didn't mind it, too lost into the bliss of the moment.  
The red paladin started to tighten around Lance's cock and the boy knew he was coming close to finding his release, "Come for me, Keith, be a good boy and come for me", he whispered in his ear.  
With a shudder the boy came, while Lance had to thrust a few more times before filling Keith with his hotness.  
He then pulled out, threw away the used condom and slumped on the bed.  
Stars still flashing behind his eyelids, Keith rested his head over Lance's chest.  
"We need to do it again sometimes", he told him.  
"Oh, yeah, we definitely will.", Lance agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> It was my first time posting anything on this website and the first time writing smut. Let me know what you think of it.


End file.
